Regions
Regions are an organized areas of the Pokémon world known from previous games about Pokémon such as games from core series. In Pokémon GO there are currently only four regions referred, which are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Alola. Kanto The Pokémon known from Kanto region were the base Pokémon released in Pokémon GO, but not all Pokémon of this region were released at one time. History * Most of the Pokémon from Kanto was released with the game release. * November , 2016 – Ditto was released in the games, disguised as other Pokémon. * July , 2017 – Articuno was available from Raid Battles for the first time. * July , 2017 – Moltres was available from Raid Battles for the first time. * August , 2017 – Zapdos was available from Raid Battles for the first time. * From August , 2017 to August , 2017 - All three Legendary Birds were available from Raid Battles. * On August , 2017, during the Pokémon GO Stadium event, Mewtwo was confirmed as a Raid Boss.Mewtwo Spotted at the Stadium!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2017-08-14. ** Currently Mewtwo is available only from EX Raid Battles. * On March , 2018 – Mew became available as the reward for completing Special Research tasks. Johto Johto is the second region from which Pokémon are available in Pokémon GO. The Pokémon from this region were firstly released in December, 2016 as Baby Pokémon available to hatch from Pokémon Eggs. There are currently only two Pokémon, that are still not available nor officially scheduled to be released and they are Smeargle and Celebi. History * December , 2016 - Togepi and Pichu along with other Baby Pokémon (except Tyrogue) and Togetic as evolution of Togepi were released as Pokémon available only to hatch from Pokémon Eggs. * February , 2017 - over 80 Pokémon from this region became available to catch in the wild and hatch from eggs. * July , 2017 - Lugia was released as the Legendary Raid Boss for the first time and were available to catch only after defeating it. * From August , 2017 to September , 2017 - Legendary Beasts were available as the Legendary Raid Bosses for the first time and were available to catch only after defeating them. All three of these Pokémon were exclusive to following regions: ** Raikou could be battled throughout the Americas ** Entei could be battled throughout Europe and Africa ** Suicune could be battled throughout the Asia-Pacific region * On September , all three of Legendary Beasts moved to different locations and are available until October in following regions: ** Raikou can be battled throughout the Asia-Pacific region ** Entei can be battled throughout the Americas ** Suicune can be battled throughout Europe and Africa *On October , all three of Legendary Beasts moved for last time to different locations and were available until November in following regions: ** Raikou - Europe and Africa ** Entei - Asia-Pacific region ** Suicune - the Americas. * November , 2017 Ho-Oh will be available to battle for an additional 48 hours Retrieved on 2017-12-06. - Ho-Oh was released as the Legendary Raid Boss for the first time and were available to catch only after defeating it. * December , 2017 - Delibird was announced to be released along with 20 Ice and Water-type Pokémon from Hoenn. ** It was released day later, on December , 2017. Gallery new_pokemon_are_appearing.png| "New Pokémon are appearing" Johto Region.jpg| Johto-region Starter Pokémon banner Go-berries-2.jpg | Released images from Niantic Hoenn Hoenn is the third region from original core series of which Pokémon are now available in Pokémon GO. Selected Pokémon from this region were mostly released in 5 waves: # In October 2017 as a part of Halloween event - 5 Ghost-type Pokémon. # In December, 2017 as main release of Hoenn-region Pokémon - 50 selected Pokémon. # In later December, 2017, more Pokémon of this region were made available - 20 aquatic themed, mainly Water and Ice-type Pokémon. # In January, 2018, yet more were made available - 23 dessert themed, mainly Ground and Rock-type Pokémon. # In February, 2018, more selected, sky themed, mainly Flying and Dragon-type Pokémon. Listed waves don't include Hoenn-region Legendary Pokémon that were temporally released as Raid Bosses. Currently there are 11 Pokémon that are yet to be released. History * On October , 2017, five Pokémon of Ghost and Dark types were released as a part of Halloween event. Those were Sableye, Shuppet, Banette, Duskull and Dusclops. * December , 2017 - 50 selected Pokémon from Hoenn-region were announced to become available to catch in the wild and hatch from eggs later that week along with Weather game feature. Introducing Weather and 50 Pokémon from the Hoenn Region in Pokémon GO! Retrieved on 2017-12-06. ** They were made available to catch in wild and hatch from eggs on December , 2017, along with Mawile and Absol introduced as Raid Bosses.PokemonGOApp - Trainers, dozens of Pokémon originally from the Hoenn region have been spotted all over the world! - Twitter Retrieved on 2017-12-11. ** This release might be called the "main release" of this-region Pokémon, as it brings to the gameplay the most of them. * December , 2017 - Groudon was available to be defeated and caught in Raid Battle for the first time. Groudon Appearing in Raid Battles around the World! Retrieved on 2017-12-20. * On December , 2017 - 20 Water and Ice-type Pokémon from Hoenn region were announced to catch in wild and they were released day later. * January , 2018 - Kyogre was available to be defeated and caught in Raid Battle for the first time.Kyogre Appearing in Raid Battles around the World! Retrieved on 2018-01-13. * On January , 2018 - 23 mostly Rock and Ground-type Pokémon from Hoenn region were announced and later this day released to catch in wild. * On February , 2018 - 19 mostly Flying and Dragon-type Pokémon from Hoenn region were announced to catch in wild and they were released day later. Discover Rayquaza and More Pokémon Originally from the Hoenn Region! Retrieved on 2018-02-08. * February , 2018 - Rayquaza was available to be defeated and caught in Raid Battle for the first time. * April , 2018 - Latios was able to be defeated and captured across the Americas and Africa for the first time; until it switched with is counterpart Latias, which is now available in Europe and Asia. * May , 2018 - Latias is able to be defeated and captured across the Americas and Africa for the first time; while is counterpart Latios is available in Europe and Asia. * June , 2018 - Regice was available to be defeated and caught in Raid Battle for the first time. * July , 2018 - Registeel was available to be defeated and caught in Raid Battle for the first time. * August , 2018 - 8th pattern form of Spinda was made available as reward for Field Research tasks. Anybody verify if other Spinda are available my player group all got number 8 Retrieved on 2018-08-02. Gallery Hoenn Region.png| Apple Watch Store banner with Hoenn Starter Pokémon Hoenn Region 2.png| Banner with Hoenn Pokémon from Pokemon.com Alola Alola is the fourth in Pokémon GO release order region mentioned in game. Unlike three previous regions there are currently no Pokémon from this region planned to be added to the game but only Alolan forms of Kanto-region Pokémon. History * May , 2018 - The release of Alolan forms of Kanto-region Pokémon was announced to be released soon. Alolan Forms of Pokémon Originally Discovered in the Kanto Region Are Coming to Pokémon GO! Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-05-24. * May , 2018 - Alolan Exeggutor was released.PokemonGoApp. Alola, Trainers! �� As excitement builds for Pokémon: Let’s Go, Pikachu! and Pokémon: Let's Go, Eevee!—coming in November to Nintendo Switch—Alolan Exeggutor has arrived!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-05-29. * June , 2018 - Alolan variants of Vulpix, Sandshrew, Meowth, Grimer and their evolutionary lines were made available to hatch from 7-km Eggs. PokemonGoApp. Alola, Trainers! �� Professor Willow has confirmed reports of Alolan Pokémon hatching from Eggs that were gifted by another Trainer. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-06-27. * June , 2018 - Without prior announcement, Alolan Rattata became available to be caught in the wild. u/LegoGunnar13 Alolan Rattata appearing on my sightings! r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-06-27. * July , 2018 - Alolan variants of Geodude, Diglett and their evolutionary lines were released to catch in the wild with the beginning of 2018 edition of Pokémon GO Fest. Global Research, Pokémon Sightings, and More Coming During Pokémon GO Summer Tour 2018! Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-06-27. * July , 2018 - Alolan variants of Raichu and Marowak were available to be defeated and caught in Raid Battle. Trivia * Another term used in Pokémon GO players community to describe Pokémon groups from each region is Generations. This term was adopted by community but it is not correct in context of Pokémon GO game as the game itself does not have generations as a result of being under ongoing development. This term wasn't officially referred in game nor by its creators on official social-media and information channels. ** Therefore Kanto is Generation I, Johto is Generation II, Hoenn is Generation III and so on. ** More about generations is available here. * Common thing for Pokémon, that were not available with main release of Kanto- and Johto-region Pokémon, is that those Pokémon either were legendary and/or mythical or have certain, special moves like Ditto, Delibird or Smeargle. ** Pokémon from Hoenn region although didn't have their main release as they were released in smaller groups. * There has been Pokémon species from Hoenn added to game code since update 0.71.0. * On December , 2017 in Apple Watch Store, Pokémon GO banner with Starter Pokémon from Hoenn region appeared- spoiling official announcement about release of Hoenn-region Pokémon that happened next day. Gen 3 in Apple Watch store! (With minor typo) /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2017-12-05. * Release of fifty Pokémon from Hoenn region and Weather feature had trailer with similar cinematic style as trailer for release of Legendary Pokémon in raid battles and new gyms system and trailer of the game itself. * There are at most sixteen known regions that have appeared in the various Pokémon canons. External links *Article about Regions on Bulbapedia References zh:地區 Category:Articles